The Acceptance Speech
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Sheldon Cooper's Nobel Prize acceptance speech and the stories behind it. (Shamy and lots of friendship between the gang members)
1. Prologue

**The Acceptance Speech**

**Summary:** Sheldon Cooper's Nobel Prize acceptance speech and the stories behind it. (Shamy and lots of friendship between the gang members)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Big Bang Theory and make no profit of this story.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sheldon scans through the large audience before spotting the few familiar faces he's searching for.

Leonard offers him a reassuring smile, Penny seems to be cheering (suppressing emotions is something she has never found necessary), Howard offers him thumbs up while Bernadette and Raj appear to be crying from joy for him.

And then there is Amy.

Among a crowd of a thousand he still fixates his gaze on her. She nods at him and then smiles. Sheldon is mesmerized, finding how a simple gesture can say more than a thousand words. Even after so many years he still finds it astonishing how much of an effect she has on him. What they have he portrays as little miracle and not a scientific one.

Their eyes met for a few brief seconds and the theoretical physicist sees all the support he needs in those bright green eyes.

Clearing his throat he begins his speech, recounting the road that has brought him to this evening.

Boy, has it been a long road.

**Author's Note:** Just the prologue, following chapters will be much longer. This idea popped into my mind and so I decided to explore what it would be like for Sheldon to recount his road to winning the Nobel. Pairing will be Shamy but there will be interactions between him and the rest of the gang and his family. I've always wanted to write something cute and fluffy and well…here's me trying to.

Please review, feedback is a lovely!


	2. Childhood

**The Acceptance Speech**

**Summary:** Sheldon Cooper's Nobel Prize acceptance speech and the stories behind it. (Shamy and lots of friendship between the gang members)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Big Bang Theory and make no profit from this story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Childhood<strong>

Sheldon Cooper first dreamed of winning the Nobel Prize at the age of seven. He had just watched an episode of professor Proton and the scientist had said all the brightest minds won the famous prize.

The moment Sheldon heard those words, he knew he wanted a Nobel despite not knowing what exactly the award represented or how he would win it. All he knew was that, judging by everyone around him, he was one of the brightest, so naturally he deserved to win.

The afternoon after the episode he started begging Meemaw to take him to the town library to read all about it. His father had protested saying his son needed to play football and learn to chase girls, not lose his time reading fat books like some old fella. Luckily his grandmother could see Sheldon wasn't like all the other children, no, her grandson was smart and he was one day going to become someone famous and successful. He was going to bring pride to the family name, she could see it even back then.

So, right around five o'clock (when the southern sun wasn't all that strong) she took him and Missy to the library. In all her years she had never seen a child so excited as Sheldon was that day and she was sure to remember it.

The seven year old spent the whole afternoon digging through books she'd never heard of and reading every scrap of information about the mysterious Nobel Prize. He wondered how come he had never heard about it before but figured it wasn't all that surprising since most adults around him would rather spend their days talking about beer and football than science.

Einstein had won the prize, no surprise there. Thomas Edison had been nominated but had refused to take it because of a fight with Nikola Tesla…and the list of great physicists went on and on.

Sheldon promised himself one day he'd see his own name right along that list.

He told all his family and classmates (among whom he had no friends) about the award but no one was interested. Furthermore, they all laughed at him and called him a nerd. It was the first time he heard the word but once he learned its definition he wondered why would anyone ever think it was an insult.

* * *

><p>One day his father got tired of his endless tirades about the dreamed prize and started screaming at him. Meemaw was out shopping with his mother and there was no one to defend him from his father's wrath. That afternoon the old man told him horrible things – that he was just a silly little boy who'd never amount to anything and that he should just give up on his childish dreams.<p>

Sheldon didn't know how to respond to the harsh words so he ran away and hid in his room, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He buried himself in his own little world where he had already won the prize, where he was a noted scientist and not just a scared child, hiding under his Star Wars sheets.

An hour later he heard a knock on his door and then without waiting for a confirmation whether she could come in, his sister entered the room, pity written all over her face. Even at such a young age the girl hated seeing her big brother sad and wanted to make thing okay.

"Sheldon? Are you okay?" – she asked, making a few steps towards his bed. She wanted to run to him and wrap her hands around him (like her mother did when she was upset) but knew better than that – for some reason he had hated it and she was too scared to try.

"Go away, Missy!" – Sheldon cried out, wanting his annoying little sister to leave him alone for once. After all what did she know – she was no young scientist like him!

"But-but you're sad! I saw you cry, so I brought you ice cream and-and!" – she sniffled, her own blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

Sheldon stared at her, feeling guilt rush over him for making her cry. Great, now his father would scream about upsetting her too.

"Thank you for the ice cream." – he said slowly and offered her a small smile. Missy wiped away her tears and went to sit on the bed, offering him a porcelain bowl full of strawberry ice cream.

"Ice cream always makes people feel happier." – she pointed out with childish certainty. Sheldon sighed and took a spoonful, knowing it was the only way to make sure she wouldn't cry anymore.

"Mmm, I can already feel better." – he exclaimed, pretending to savor in the taste of the simple dish.

Missy only gave him a suspicious look. She wasn't buying it which meant she wouldn't leave until he was genuinely happy.

"What are you sad about anyway?" – the girl asked, scooting a little closer to him.

Sheldon would have normally told her to go just go away but he vaguely realized she was only doing this because she cared about him. Not to mention he didn't want her to cry again and anger his father.

"Because dad said I wouldn't win the Nobel Prize." – he whispered, voice almost breaking.

"And do you think you will?"

"I don't know…it seems to be very hard based on what I've read." – he admitted and could feel his eyes begin to fill with tears once again.  
>Missy stared back at him, worried that he was crying again. She wrapped her tiny hands around him, wanting to make him feel alright. In reality it only bothered him because as he found human contact unnerving.<p>

"If you don't win the Novel plize…you can always ask Santa to give to you!" – she reassured, unable to think of any more comforting words.

Sheldon only rolled his eyes.

"Santa doesn't exist Missy and even if he did he couldn't just give you a Nobel. You don't just get such a prize, you earn it."

"Yes, he does exist!" – Missy cried out, her previous sympathy now replaced with fury. She gave him an angry look before hitting him with one of his pillows. Sheldon was surprised at how much strength such a scrawny little girl could possess.

"Missy, honey, could you please go see your mother?" – a voice said, causing the two children to turn in its direction.  
>Sheldon saw Meemaw smiling at them warmly and a wave of relief washed over him. He knew his grandma could always make things okay.<p>

Missy nodded excitedly, already having forgotten her fight about the legitimacy of Santa. She dashed towards the door but then turned to say:

"Take care of Sheldon, Meemaw. He seems really sad today."

"Oh, I will honey." – the old woman replied before going to sit on Sheldon's bed.

"Shelly, what's wrong?" – she asked, voice filled with tenderness.

"Nothing." – Sheldon mumbled, staring at the pillows in his hands. He didn't want to meet her gaze, scared that he'd break into tears once again. His father had told him repeatedly crying was for cowards and last thing he wanted was to look like a coward.

"Your father told me about your conversation." – she started slowly and he gave her a terrified look.

So she knew. And she probably thought his father was right – that he'd never win a Nobel Prize. That he was just a silly little boy who knew nothing about the real world.

"Your father is an idiot, Sheldon." – Meemaw said, voice unusually cold.

The words made Sheldon jump and stare at her in disbelief. Never before had she insulted her son-in-low like that. Not to mention she didn't appear to be joking, her expression serious and eyes sincere.

"He's only making fun of your dreams because he doesn't have any of his own."

"B-but…he doesn't believe in me. Says I think too much of myself and that, and that-" – he started crying once again, all his insecurities and fear coming to surface.

"Shh, Shelly, none of that is true." – his grandmother said, wiping away his tears.

Surprisingly he didn't flinch at her touch and even enjoyed it because it was warm and reassuring and made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Your father may not believe in you but I do. I know one day you'll grow up to be an amazing man. You'll do great things, Sheldon Cooper. Winning a Nobel prize is going to be just one of many."

Sheldon never forgot her words. He never forgot the look of absolute certainty written on her features, the expression of love and pride in her bright blue eyes, exact same shade as his own.

And it was those words that would keep him going years ahead, despite every set back, every insult and every person who'd tell him to get over himself and stop dreaming.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of the Nobel's prize in the field of physics is Doctor Sheldon Cooper."<p>

Many years later, when Sheldon tells the story about the moment he won the award, he always tells people how calm he was because he knew he would win. After all hard work eventually pays off.

But the truth is, when he hears that one simple sentence his heart stops for a few a fraction of the second and all he could feel is the rush of adrenaline and Amy's hand squeezing his own.

Then everyone starts applauding and congratulating him and he is anything but calm.

Despite his confidence he suddenly feels light headed and finds it hard to remember the exact words of the speech he has been writing for the last few weeks.

Then Amy, squeezes his hand once again, this time a bit harsher as a wake up call that brings him back to reality. He focuses on her and for a moment it feels as if the whole world comes to halt and he no longer hears the commotion around them.

"Come on, Sheldon, you won! Get up there and take your prize!"

He finds it hard to find a response and remains silent, all of a sudden finding it hard to find the words. It is strange, normally eloquence is his trademark.

_She_, however seems to understand him without any words said.

"Sheldon, I know you can do it. Just remember all the time you gave the speech in front of me. Just as we rehearsed."

And there it is – after just a few reassuring words from her - his confidence is back, he takes a deep breath and heads towards the stage, more certain than ever. He can feel a small smirk working its way up the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, buddy go take your prize!" – he can hear his friends' excited voices not entirely able to make out which ones say what.

He goes on the stage and takes the award, such a simple gesture that is the end success of a lifetime of hard work and dedication.

Sheldon Cooper then steps forward, ready to deliver his speech. He clears his throat, takes a scan at the public, finds the exact pair of eyes he has been searching for and then begins.

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies. I had a grand speech ready for tonight but as some people would say, I would rather speak from the heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys, huge thank for all the reviews! I've been toying with this idea for a while now and I hope the story comes out interesting and somewhat different.

_kimbee73, Fangirl308, Terriirene, Guest, Shareyshifter, Loufiction_ – you're all awesome!

I've always wanted to write something about Sheldon's childhood and what kind of influence it had into forming his character. I think Meemaw was an awesome role model (and that's just based on the few words Sheldon has said about her in the show!) and I her persona was explored some more.

What did you think of this chapter? Next time there'll be a lot more of the gang but I hope you liked this little stroll down memory lane too!

Have a great day and please review!


End file.
